


Just your average Valentine's

by NiniMeggie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiniMeggie/pseuds/NiniMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil spend Valentine's Day with their best friends, each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just your average Valentine's

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Phil’s voice reaches Dan’s ears as the latter is sat in the lounge, perfectly content in his sofa crease.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Dan echoes back, a smile crossing his face as he saves the draft of a new idea he’s been working on and closes his laptop. He looks up as Phil drowsily enters the room. “It’s half one, how are you just now getting up?” Dan chuckles as he stands up and stretches out his spine. With a wince he realizes that at this rate he really might be crippled before he’s thirty.

Phil wraps his flat mate in a hug and mumbles into his shoulder something about watching furry dance competition videos all night. Dan hugs back but pulls his head away to not blast out Phil’s eardrums as he laughs, holding onto his best friend for support and marvelling at his utter weirdness.

Once Dan pulls himself back together, he breaks off the hug. Taking hold of Phil’s wrist he pulls the older man out of the lounge and they head towards the kitchen. “Are you hungry?” Dan asks and when Phil nods he says, “Good because I’m STARVING!”

“You did _not_ wait for me to wake up before having breakfast!?” Guilt floods Phil’s face. Of course Dan waited, they always eat breakfast together. It’s the best time to watch anime.

“I made pancake batter. So we could just make them as soon as you got up.”

“Delia pancakes twice in a week?” Phil asks.

“No such thing as too many pancakes, Phil.”

Phil rubs his eyes under his glasses and shuffles over to the fridge as Dan begins heating butter in a pan. “Why is the batter pink? Did you cut yourself or something?” Phil asks confused and slightly disgusted as he lifts the thin baby pink batter and sets in on the counter.

“It’s food colouring you idiot,” Dan says with a soft laugh, pulling a ladle out of the drawer. “For _Valentine’s Day_.” He adds with emphasis, rolling his eyes.

“Where did you find pink food colouring?”

“In the cabinet. It was red but I just put a teeny bit.” Dan points at a dusty little dropper of red goo on the corner of the counter.

“Dan, that has to be out of date! It’s from, like, one of our old Halloween baking videos or something.”

“Yeah… But it’s festive so we’ll just have to risk food poisoning.”

Now it’s Phil’s turn to roll his eyes as he goes to the drawer for a ladle only to realize that Dan already grabbed it. But then he sees something else. “Hey, you played with this alone this morning?” Phil accuses, holding up their wire whisk which still had a small amount of water on it from when Dan washed it after mixing the pancake batter.

“Will you ever stop mentioning that!?!” Dan groans, taking the utensil out of Phil’s hand and throwing back into the drawer.

“Nope.” Phil says with a little smile. “I might even tell Tyler.”

Dan mumbles some bad words in frustration as he drops half the pancake he was flipping. “See what happens when you distract me?!”

“Eh, now we’ll be slightly less fat.”

They both laugh and fall into a comfortable silence as they finish making all the pancakes. A little self-conscious after Phil’s comment, Dan insists they have berries as the filling to be healthier and to stick with the pink and red theme. Phil insists they add whipped cream because white goes with red to make pink. Dan doesn’t complain beyond saying “You’re such a spoon,” as he tops each of their plates of pancakes off with yummy cream.

They both decide to lie on the couch to eat and watch Free but they have to cuddle in order to both be comfortable. Neither says anything about the arrangement as Dan lies behind Phil on the couch, having to feed himself over Phil’s body but being able to cuddle against him because it’s oddly freezing this afternoon, even with the fire on. They lie together and watch the hot half naked guys on the show as they stuff their own faces with pancakes.

Phil insists on doing the dishes once they’re done because Dan did most of the cooking and prep. They spend their afternoon editing videos. The new series on their gaming channel takes a lot of their time, especially with Dan’s insistence to edit every little second of it.

At some point in the afternoon Phil tweets, “No live show! Spending the holiday with friends” And a string of emojis that have nothing to do with Valentine’s or friends. Dan’s tempted to favourite it when he sees it, but resists. Instead he just ducks his head into Phil’s room on his next trip to the bathroom and says “Awww.” Phil’s smile tells Dan he knows exactly what Dan is referring to.

A few hours later they order pizza for dinner, well, lunch technically.

“Can it be lunch if it’s already 8 o’clock?” Phil asks as Dan comes up the stairs with the boxes of pizza.

“I mean, it’s only our second meal of the day so… yeah, why not?”

So it’s with greasy pizza fingers and overfull stomachs that they finish their lunch with embarrassingly few left overs.

“Hey,” Phil starts as soon as they’ve cleaned up lunch, “Do you wanna film a Dil video?”

“Now?”

“Yeah! I know it won’t be Valentine’s Day when it goes up but we can do a date video or something.”

Dan continues to argue as heads up to the office with Phil behind him, “But they’ve already been on dates. It wouldn’t be that special.”

Phil looks stumped for a minute before his whole face brightens up, “Dil could propose!”

“PHIL!” Dan shouts, as they settle into their recoding chairs, “He’s not ready for that kind of commitment!”

Phil bounces up and down like a toddler who really really knows what they want out of life, “But come on! It would be so cute! And we know they’re going to get married, why wait?”

“Why rush it?”

“Because it’s Valentine’s Day and it would be a cute video.”

“But it won’t be Valentine’s Day when it goes up.” Dan counters.

“Please?” Phil pulls out the puppy dog eyes and Dan crumbles.

“Fine, but we’ll have to re-enact this argument for the video.”

They start recording and go through their argument again, Dan holding his own much better now that there’s a camera on him and Phil’s going easy because he knows Dan is going to agree with him.

As Dil proposes, Dan says, “Happy Valentine’s Day, everybody!”

“Oh!” Phil interjects, “That reminds me, I have a present for you, Dan.”

“You have a what?” Dan pauses the game and looks over at his friend, “We did not rehearse this,” he says, mentally noting to edit this section carefully.

“I just remembered!” Phil says in an innocent voice with a smile that clearly says that he planned this whole thing. He reaches around behind the desk and pulls out two little boxes that fit easily in his hand. “I’ll let you choose yours!”

Dan looks down at the ring boxes, over to the camera, and then up to Phil. “Phil…?”

“Just pick one, they’re not that different honestly.”

Dan reaches forward and takes the box out of Phil’s right hand, instantly realizing that it’s way heavier than he was expecting. “What the?” He opens the box and sees a tiny cactus in an itty bitty pot nestled tight in some foam to keep it from moving.

“Phil, did you get us matching cacti?”

“Absolutely!” Phil opens his box as well and shows it to the camera, moving it a little to get it in focus. The smile of Phil’s face remains just the same but his eyes show how much he wants to laugh at Dan’s expression. “Aren’t they adorable?”

“Yes, yes they are.” Dan agrees, setting the little cacti on the printer next to him. “But we’re going to seriously have to edit that if we don’t want the shippers to go crazy.”

“They already go crazy.” Phil reminds him, “And besides, I think your reaction was adorable and you are absolutely not cutting it out!”

Dan rolls his eyes, but agrees. And just like that they return their attention to getting Dil married as if nothing happened outside the game. They decide to just go ahead and film the next episode, the wedding, while they’re at it, just so they have another gaming video in the works.

It’s well past midnight by the time they retire back down to the lounge. Dan puts the little cacti on the window sill and gives them each three drops of water. “They really are cute presents,” He admits.

“I’m glad you like them.” Phil says. “I’m gonna get ready for bed.”

“You haven’t even been up twelve hours!”

“Yeah, but my eyes hurt from all the filming, those lights get to me after a while.” He shrugs and rubs his eyes, happy he switched to his glasses once they turned the camera off.

“Alright then,” Dan says, turning the light off and following Phil up to the bedrooms, deciding to just browse the internet endlessly from his bed. He gives Phil another hug before slipping into his bedroom, “Did you have a good Valentine’s Day?”

“We always do.”


End file.
